What I Have, You Can't Take (final chapter)
by Twisted Rose
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been a couple for 5 years. But will it all end when there is someone after Sakura's love. (A/N: The rating might change in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own Cardcaptor Sakura, or Cardcaptors, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a nice, spring morning in the city of Tokyo. There, a man with chestnut hair and amber eyes woke up. Once he finished stretching, he looked to his right and found his ying-fa, sleeping like the angel she was.

'What did I do in my life to deserve a girl like her? Well, as much as would like to let her sleep, I better wake her up, we don't want to be late for class.' Syaoran thought.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered, "it's time to get up." Sakura looked at the clock.

"It's only 8:00 am, I still have time to sleep a bit more." Sakura replied, while turning over.

Unsatisfied with the answer he received; he walked over to her side of the bed and began to plant featherlight kisses along her neck, making her eyelids slowly open.

"Glad your awake." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Can't a girl get some sleep when she wants?" Sakura complained, while she stretched.

"Aww. I was hoping you would want some _breakfast _before we go to class." Syaoran said, as he was gently kissing her face repeatedly.

"Breakfest sounds good. How about some pancakes?" Immediately, Syaoran fell anime style. "I'll go start it right now." 

When Sakura left the room, Syaoran was still shocked at her denseness.

'Out of all the possible reactions, she had to choose that one. Oh well, at least I actually get to eat breakfast today.' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he was done, he smells the sweet scent of pancakes and maple syrup. As he entered the kitchen, Sakura was setting the table.

"Hmm, it not everyday that I get to see you up this early preparing breakfast." Syaoran replied.

"Shut up, or you won't get any." Sakura replied, frowning.

"You know I didn't mean it in a bad way. Now, why don't we enjoy this fine meal that you prepared for us."

After eating breakfast, Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished, she was dressed in loose khaki pants, a dark blue tank top, and a pair of DC's. 

(A/N: I am trying to go for a skater look because I like that look. Oh, for those of you who don't know what DC's are, they are a brand of skating shoes. Pretty nice shoes, I might add.) 

Syaoran couldn't help but admire her beauty. Her skin looked as soft as silk, her eyes sparkled like a diamond in the light, and her clothes emphasized every curve of her body. His trance was broken when Sakura spoke.

"Are you ready to go to calculus?" asked Sakura.

"The question is, are you?" replied Syaoran.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I heard that Professor Kobei was planning to give us a chapter test today."

  
"WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!"

"You're right. I am not." With that Syaoran ran ahead, knowing that Sakura would be a little steamed at his little _joke_. And he was right, because sure enough, Sakura was running after him.

Little did they know, there was a mysterious figure watching their every move, especially Sakura's.

'Cherish the time you have spent with your ying-fa, little wolf, because in the end, you will be gone and she will be mine.' The figure thought. Just then, he disappeared into thin air.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: That's it for Chapter 1. I really do hope you enjoyed it. Now for the comments. I accept absolutely everything, and that also includes flames. I just hope you don't make them to harsh. Well, if you have any questions, e-mail me at **_the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com_**. Hope to hear from you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: I am so glad that people liked my fic. I honestly thought that people would flame so much that it would make brushfires seem like burning matches. And 'salamat' (that means thank you in my native language of Tagalog) to all of those who have reviewed.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

"talking"

'thoughts'

~*~ = change of scene

CHAPTER 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After calming down, Sakura and Syaoran left for their first class, calculus. When they entered the room, they were both greeted by their fellow classmates. Sakura and Syaoran were happy to see their classmates/friends, with the exception of one person, Takai Matsahiro. 

Takai Matsohiro is the co-captain of the soccer team. (A/N: Forgot to mention that Syaoran is also the captain of the soccer team.) He had dark blackish-blue hair, and blue eyes. Syaoran never really liked Takai, because he always get a strange power from him, plus he always tries to ask Sakura on a date, even when he knows that Syaoran and Sakura are together.

"Hey Sakura. Have you considered going on a date with me tomorrow night?" Takai said.

"Sakura's not going anywhere with you! Now leave her alone!" yelled Syaoran.

"Now, now. Why don't you let Sakura decide, she's old enough to know what she wants." replied Takai.

"Actually, Takai. I couldn't have said it better myself." answered Sakura.

Takai was about to yell back at them, but Professor Kobei entered the room. So everyone took their seats.

"Good morning, class." greeted Professor Kobei, "please open your textbooks to 394, and a reminder, mid-terms are next week and they are worth 50% of your grade."

This made everyone in the class groan, but not as loud as Sakura. Just then Sakura felt Syaoran's arm around her.

"Don't worry," whispered Syaoran, "if you let me tutor you, I guarantee you will pass it with flying colors." This made Sakura more relieved. Unfortunately, that wasn't the same reaction Takai.

'How dare that Syaoran put his arm around my girl. Well, it will all change sooner or later.' Takai thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day . . .

Sakura was walking back to her apartment. Usually, she walks home with Syaoran, but they had soccer meeting and Syaoran told her to go ahead and he will catch up with her. The walk started out peaceful, but then there was a sudden gust of wind.

Sakura was startled by this, and did her best shielding her eyes from the dust that the wind blew. Suddenly, Sakura could here a sinister laugh in the air.

"Hahahahaha. Don't be scared, my little cherry blossom."

"Who's there?" questioned Sakura, a bit nervous.

Just then, Sakura felt a pair of cold hands take a lock her hair, smelling it sweet aroma. Sakura immediately turned around, only to find no one there.

'Where the hell did it go? I better keep my guard up just in case he tries something again.' Sakura thought. With that, she walked down the street to her apartment.

As Sakura was walking down the street, the reappeared. He was wearing black leather pants, a black shirt, and held a black staff.

'Everything you have, cherry blossom, I like. The way your hair floats in the wind, the way you smile, the way you laugh, those eyes, and that beauty that only goddesses have. That is why I must make you mine. Your little wolf can try all he wants, but that will never stop me from claiming you as my own.' With that he disappeared into the air.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: I did it! I finished chapter 2. Well, its that time again. It now time for you to review. Just tell me if you think it is good, or if it just a piece of crap. If you want, you can e-mail me at **_the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com_**. Hope to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

"talking"

'thoughts'

~*~ = change of scene

CHAPTER 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days later . . .

Sakura was sitting under a tree, thinking about that figure. Ever since, she has been more cautious after that thing surprised her. Even the slightest sound made her jump.

'Why am I being so paranoid? It's already been a few days. Maybe that thing has moved somewhere else.' Sakura thought. Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura. Why would a girl, as pretty as yourself, be sitting here all alone?" asked Takai.

"If you must know, I am thinking." answered Sakura.

"About me and how great it would be to dump that loser, Syaoran, and go on a date with me."

"In your dreams."

"C'mon, think about it. You, the most beautiful girl in the school, with me, the smartest and best soccer player in the school. We would be the most envied couple on campus."

Upon hearing that Sakura began to think. This made Takai think he caught her, until Sakura said . . .

"Go to hell. Why would I want to dump the best guy on campus over the biggest asshole on campus?" Sakura began to leave, until Takai grabbed her wrist.

"This is possibly the biggest mistake you will ever make Sakura." replied Takai.

"Really? Well let's see if this will be bigger." Sakura then attempted to slap Takai across the face. Unfortunately, Takai caught her other wrist before it made contact.

"That was a real bad idea, but I think I will award you for your efforts. Now, what would be a good prize? I know, I think a kiss would be fitting."

This made Sakura's eyes widen. She immediately tried to move away from his grasp, but it was to no avail. He just held on tighter and tighter. Then from the corner of her eye, she could see Takai leaning closer and closer to her face. Just millimeters before Takai's lips made contact, Syaoran's voice was heard.

"You get your hands away from her!"

"Why should I?" questioned Takai, in a superior tone.

"Because if you don't, I will just have break every part of your body." replied Syaoran, giving Takai one of his intense glares. 

When Takai caught sight of the glare, he immediately released Sakura from his grasp. He has heard many things about his glares, and he didn't want discover the consequences. Then he left.

After Takai left, Syaoran walked up to Sakura.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran, a little worried.

"I'm fine. I just need to let the blood start flowing in my arms." replied Sakura.

"Sakura. Is something wrong? For the past couple of days you have been more quiet than usual, especially to me. I don't want to left out in the dark." 

"Don't worry, like I said I am fine. Now let's just go back to the apartment." suggested Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere in the shadows . . . 

'Hmmm, the little wolf is getting a bit suspicious. I have to stop him before he ruins my plan. Hmm, maybe that Takai fellow will be of some use to me for my plan.' Then he vanished.

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: I did it! I did it! I finished chapter 3. Now be honest, how many of you thought that Takai was the villian? Well I don't blame if you decide to flame in your review/comments. Anyway, if you want to contact me, e-mail at **_the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com_**. Hope to see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: 'Salamat' to those who reviewed this. I am glad that there are people out there who like it. I hope you all review this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes after Takai left . . .

Takai was a bit mad after that little incident with Sakura and Syaoran.

'That Syaoran. What an ass.' Takai thought. Suddenly, a dark figure came up to him.

"You're Takai Matsohiro. Are you not?" asked the figure.

"That's me, what's it to ya?"

"Oh nothing. I just want to give you this." With that, he threw some sort of jewel and it made contact with his wrist. As a result, some dark power surrounded his body and made him fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh how easy it is to manipulate the ignorant." replied the figure, "Now, rise and obey Kai's command." As soon as he completed his command, Takai slowly rose from the ground.

'He must be full of dark feelings if he responded to my command that quickly.'

"What is it that you desire, my lord?" Takai said.

"I want you to try to keep the little wolf busy for tomorrow afternoon. I can't have him ruin my plans, especially when I am so close."

"Your wish is my command, my lord." With that, Takai walked away.

'Once that little wolf is gone, I can now take what I have wanted for so long. Oh, victory is so close that I can taste it.' Kai thought. Then he vanish 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Sakura and Syaoran's apartment . . .

Sakura and Syaoran were working on their calculus homework. Syaoran was almost done, while Sakura was stuck on the third problem.

"Argh. Why did I sign-up for this class in the first place?" Sakura asked, in frustration.

Syaoran took a look at the problem. "C'mon, that problem isn't that hard." Syaoran replied.

"Maybe not for someone like you."

"Well, why don't you try this?" He then showed Sakura a shortcut.

"Oh, now that makes things a lot easier."

"See, it's not that hard."

"Well, I think that you deserve something for helping me." Sakura was then leaning closer to Syaoran's lips, when suddenly; the phone began to ring.

'It just had to ring now.' Syaoran thought, as he got up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Syaoran speaking."

"Hey, Syaoran. This is Takai."

"Takai?" Syaoran replied. "What do you want? If you want to speak to Sakura, you might as well hang up because . . ."

"Hold on now. I did not call to talk to Sakura, I called to inform you that coach has just made a last minute practice tomorrow at Hurunai Park."

"HURUNAI PARK?!!! But that's at least 20 miles away from campus! From what times?"

"He said it was going to be from 1 o'clock to 7 o'clock at night."

"Geez, you would think that he wouldn't want to work us that hard before we play at league games. Have you called everyone else on the team?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you there at one o'clock."

"Hey, Syaoran. How about you come with me over there, just to show you I have no hard feelings."

Syaoran began to think. Its not like he has a car since he just lived a few blocks from the campus.

"Alright, I will meet you at the quad at 12:45 tomorrow."

"Cool. See ya." With that, Takai hung up.

"Who was on the phone?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran reentered the room.

"That was Takai. He just called to tell me that coach has just made a mandatory practice tomorrow from 1-7 PM. So we might have to cancel our plans to go to the movies tomorrow night."

"That's alright. As the captain of the soccer team, you have responsibilities to the team."

"But still. I wanted to spend some time with . . ." Sakura put her finger to his lips.

"Don't forget, we have all the time in the world." She then planted a soft kiss on his lips, then got up to go to the kitchen.

'That's what I want.' Syaoran thought, while reaching out to his pocket and pulling out a small, velvet box.

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: Ooh, is that what I think Syaoran has? Well I won't tell you because you're not supposed to know. Now for you to review. Again, flames are allowed but try not to be too mean. And if you feel like contacting me, my e-mail address is [**_the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com_**][1]**_._** Hope to hear from ya. 

   [1]: mailto:the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com



	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: Again 'salamat' to all of those you reviewed my fic. I do hope that this chapter is to your liking and I also hope that you all review. Oh, I have decided to add a new chapter to this every Sunday, due to the fact that I have finals to study for and I am also working on my other fic "Out of all Places, It Had to be Hong Kong", which I must say is doing fine and most people think that it is pretty good. So to all those who like this story, I am apologizing ahead of time for the long wait.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day . . .

Sakura woke up a little early that day. Since Syaoran was planning to have a really tough practice, she decided to make a breakfast that would make sure he had enough energy to last through the day.

Syaoran was sleeping peacefully, until his nose could smell the savory fragrance of bacon, eggs, sausages, and French toast.

'Mmmm, something smells good.' Syaoran thought, as he was approaching the door to the kitchen.

Sakura was cooking, until she heard the door squeak.

"Well, good morning. I trust you had a good sleep." Sakura said.

"You know that you didn't have to do this." Syaoran replied.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you so much. You insist on helping, even if it is not needed."

"Well, I am glad that you feel that way, but I didn't cook all this food just for it to get cold, now eat."

"Yes ma'am."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

15 minutes later . . .

"Man, that was probably the best thing I have ever eaten on my life." Syaoran commented

"I am glad you enjoyed it. But I think it's about time you get ready."

"Yeah." With that, Syaoran went to the bedroom and changed to his practice clothes. When Syaoran emerged from the bedroom, couldn't help but smile.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in your practice clothes?" Sakura replied, as she walked closer to him.

"I don't know."

"Well, you do."

"If you think that's sexy, wait till you see my uniform." Syaoran said, pulling Sakura into a hug. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You better." Sakura said, giving Syaoran a light kiss on the lips before he left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

12:45, at the school's quad . . ."Takai was waiting for Syaoran so they could go to practice. Suddenly, Takai could see the outline of a figure approaching fast. After a while, he realized that it was Syaoran.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I sort of got delayed." Syaoran apologized.

"Oh, that's alright. Let's just get a move on. We don't want to keep the team waiting now, do we?"

They both walked over to the student parking lot. There they took Takai's BMW convertible and went to the freeway. Unfortunately, when they arrived at the freeway, they ran into traffic. Syaoran then turned on the radio and tuned in to the freeway report.

"Whoa, looks like the freeway to Harunai Park will be pretty busy." the announcer said. "I estimate that it continue to be like this for at least 3 hours."

"What?! We can't be late. The coach will kill us." Syaoran exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He'll believe us. I am sure of it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 hours later . . .

After, what seemed to be days, of being in the freeway. They finally reached Harunai Park. But when Syaoran exited the car, he didn't see any one of his teammates or his coach.

"Hey, where is everybody? Didn't you tell anyone about practice." Syaoran questioned.

"No. The only person that needed to be here was you."

"What? I don't get it."

"I was given orders by my master to make sure you stay away from the cherry blossom, by any means necessary."

"Stay away from Sakura? Why should I? And who is your master and what does he want?"

"I will not reveal my master's name, but his objective is to get the cherry blossom."

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was all just a way to get him away from his love. Then he realized something.

'Is that why Sakura has been so quiet lately? Did she know that someone is following her? If she did, why didn't she tell me.' 

As soon as he finished thinking, he made a mad dash for the convertible. Unfortunately, Takai got in his way.

"I will not let you get in my master's way." With that, Takai's eyes changes from blue to black, in an instant. He then gave out a barrage of kicks and punches. Causing Syaoran to go on the defensive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5:00 p.m. at Tokyo Park . . .

Sakura was sitting on a bench reading. When she finished, she closed her book and began to leave until, a gust of wind, like the same one she felt a few days ago occurred.

"It's nice to see again, cherry blossom."

Sakura looked everywhere for the owner of the voice. When she looked up, she found what she was looking for. There, stood a boy, around her age, wearing black clothes, and holding a black staff.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura asked, trying her best not to be scared.

"You may call me Kai, and what I want, is you." Kai said, giving a small, sinister smirk.

"Me?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, you. You see, after watching you, I need you to be with me. Now come with me." Kai said, as he slowly descended and approached Sakura.

"Why would I want to come with you?" Sakura said, as she was backing up. Unfortunately, a tree stopped her.

"Because you have no choice." 

Just then, Sakura called out her wand. 

__

Oh Key of Clow.

Power of Magic, Power of Light.

Surrender the wand, the force ignite.

Release

The light that Sakura was emitting blinded Kai. He was so busy shielding his eyes, that he didn't here Sakura send out a card toward him.

"Windy, bind this person with a rope of wind." As soon as Sakura said those words, the card did what it was told. She flew to Kai, and used her powers to tie Kai to a nearby tree. After Windy did what she was told, Sakura called her back and ran as fast as she can. Hoping to escape Kai's wrath.

'What a wonderful time for Syaoran's coach to have practice.' Sakura thought as she ran.

END OF CHAPTER 5

A/N: Well, I finished chapter 5. I am sorry for putting it up so late, but I have been pretty busy with school. Well, I hope you all review. And remember, I accept flames. But try your best to be constructive criticism. And if you want to e-mail me, the address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Hope to see ya there.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: Like I said, I post up new chapters for this story every Sunday. Though I should warn you, I have been sick these past couple of days, and I am not sure if this chapter would make any sense.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai was still tied up when Sakura ran away. After trying to break the rope of wind, he finally succeeded.

'That was very smart of you my cherry blossom. Unfortunately, that won't stop me from making you mine.' Kai then head toward the most likely place Sakura was going, her apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harunai Park . . .

Takai was relentless towards Syaoran. His once blue eyes, now black, expressed no emotion. Syaoran had been on the defensive for about 30 minutes. But he then noticed something that he had never seen before. Syaoran saw a blackish jewel on Takai's wrist. He tried to touch it, but Takai just slapped his hand away from it.

'Hmm. That jewel might be the reason Takai suddenly changed. As much as I don't want to, I have to remove that jewel without inflicting much pain.' He then took out a charm, which then turned into his trusty sword.

"Element. Water!" Syaoran called. A might blast of water was coming toward Takai, but he evaded the attack, and mysteriously disappeared. "Damn, I almost had him too."

Suddenly, Syaoran received a kick on his back. That moment of not being alert, was the opening that Takai was looking for. He then began to kick Syaoran in his mid-section. Takai kept on kicking him till he was lying still.

"You will not interfere in my master's plans anymore." Takai then lifted up his hand for the final blow, but Syaoran pulled a small trick from his sleeve.

"Element. Wind!" Syaoran commanded. A gust of wind hit Takai, forcing him to fall hard to the ground. After trying to get back up, he became unconscious. Syaoran carefully approached the unconscious figure and removed the jewel from his wrist.

'Now to get that thing that took control of Takai and is after Sakura.' In a blink of an eye, Syaoran took Takai's car keys, and hoped that he doesn't remember a thing about being controlled. He then entered the convertible and drove back to his apartment, hoping that Sakura wasn't in any type of danger. Unfortunately, traffic in the freeway was still pretty bad.

'Damn. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Sakura.' Syaoran thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Downtown Tokyo . . .

Sakura was walking cautiously through the streets of Tokyo. She was nervous that that Kai guy was either watching her or following her. After regaining the feeling of security, Sakura walked toward her apartment, unaware of the danger there.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A/N #3: Chapter 6 has just been completed. Hope you all liked it enough to review it. Again, I allow flames, but if it doesn't have constructive criticism in it, I probably won't bother reading it. And if you there are anything that confuses you, don't hesitate and e-mail me at **_the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com_**. Hope to see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: I would like to give my thanks to all of those who have read my fic. I really appreciate all of those who also reviewed them. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. Though I should warn you, it's kind of short.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A mile from Sakura and Syaoran's apartment . . .

Syaoran pulled over the car at Tokyo parking lot. The reason being, the car ran out of gas.

'Jeez, for a guy that owns a pretty expensive car, he sure is cheap on gas' Syaoran thought, as he abandoned the car and started running to his apartment. 'I am going to kick the ass of the bastard who dare harms Sakura, or my name isn't Li Syaoran.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just outside Sakura and Syaoran's apartment . . .

Sakura was searching her pocket for her keys to the apartment. After a few seconds of searching, she finally succeeded. When she entered the empty apartment, she noticed that the window to the balcony was open. This made Sakura feel that she wasn't alone. Suddenly she heard the door to the apartment slam shut. The person who closed it was Kai.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear." Kai greeted.

Sakura was in a state of fear and panic. She didn't expect him to do that sort of thing. But she regained her composure and tried to summon her wand but Kai was quick to the punch. He used his magic to create some sort of rope. He then used it on Sakura. When it made contact, the Sakura's hands and feet were tied up. Sakura's body was beginning to feel weak, when Kai started to approach her.

"I tried to let you come to me with by your own free will, but since you have been so stubborn, I guess I have no choice but to make you come to me."

Kai was about to pick up Sakura's tied up body, until someone (^_^) bursts into the room.

"You put her down! NOW!" Syaoran yelled, obviously very pissed.

"Why should I?" Kai questioned, in a superior tone.

"Because if you don't, I will just have to break every bone in your body for harming my girlfriend." Syaoran replied, getting into a fighter's stance. Kai, in a way, was amused by his sudden act.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get." He then headed towards the open balcony and jumped right out of the two-story apartment complex. Syaoran immediately followed. Syaoran kept on chasing Kai, until he came to a stop at Tokyo Park.

"This is where we shall fight." Kai replied.

"Fine, but let Sakura go. This has nothing to do with her."

"Oh it does concern the cherry blossom. You see, the winner of our fight wins Sakura, which in this case, will be me."

"Not as long as I am around." Syaoran said, as he called out his sword.

END OF CHAPTER 7

A/N #3: I know that this chapter is short, but that's how I want it. Well, I hope you all review this. I won't tell you not to write flames, it's your opinion and I respect people's opinion, but I will ignore the flames. Because they are not worth my time. If you want, you can e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Hope to see ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: Again, I appreciate those who have given those great reviews. I'll think that this is going to be the second to the last chapter of this fic. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo Park . . .

Syaoran was in very cautious when Kai drew out his weapon. As soon as his weapon was visible, they both took their fighting stances. Both were very calm, trying to figure out who will make the first move. Suddenly, Kai moved in for the attack. Luckily, Syaoran was alert enough to create a steady defense. For the first few minutes, Kai seemed to have the advantage.

"C'mon, is this all the 'Mighty Li Syaoran' has to offer? I thought that this would be a challenge." Kai said sarcastically.

"Well, if it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get." With that, Syaoran made a daring attack with his sword. 

This surprised Kai very much. Syaoran kept on swiping his sword at Kai's, causing an earth-shattering clang. After a few more shots, Syaoran finally caught Kai off guard and slashed his arm. Kai winced as the thick blood oozed down his arm. Then Kai saw a small shiny piece of metal right under his throat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few feet away from the battle . . .

During the battle, Sakura began to regain some consciousness. She first looked around the area to be aware of her surroundings. Suddenly, she heard the sound of swords clanging. She searched for the source, but when she found it, she wasn't very pleased. The thought of Syaoran protecting her was sweet, but she couldn't bear the thought of Syaoran getting hurt because of her. She wanted so badly just to get up and stop it, but couldn't, due to the fact that she was still tied up by Kai's magic.

Sakura then saw something that really relieved her. Syaoran was winning. She was even more relaxed when Syaoran placed his sword underneath Kai's throat. Though was still a little exhausted, Sakura was able a few words spoken between Syaoran and Kai.

"What are your going to do now?" Kai asked, as he looked into Syaoran's eyes and held his bleeding arm.

"I'm gonna do what, I feel, is right." Syaoran answered, raising his sword in the air. Then suddenly, Syaoran could hear Sakura yelling something at him.

"Syaoran wait!" Sakura yelled. "Don't kill him. I think he learned his lesson."

"What?!" Syaoran questioned, bringing his sword to his side. This was a bad mistake. The moment Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura, Kai used his good arm to throw a huge blast of magic at Syaoran. When the magic made contact, Syaoran's body just flew in the air. After a few minutes of being suspended in mid-air, his body was dragged along the hard pavement.

Sakura was just horrified. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Syaoran had the advantage, and she made him lose that advantage by telling him not to kill him when he had the chance. As Sakura looked at Syaoran's unconscious body, the only thing she could do was cry.

"Well, it looks like I won the battle. Which means that you're mine my cherry blossom." Kai said, but as he turned to face his prize, he noticed something very peculiar. A bright, pink aura surrounded Sakura's entire body. Then suddenly, the magic that was used to bind her was overpowered. When Sakura was free she stood up and gave stared at Kai. But this wasn't one of her confused, clueless stares. This time, there was anger in them.

"W-what's this power? Where did you get?" Kai questioned, obviously a little scared. 

All of a sudden, there was this explosion of light. Kai had to cover his eyes to keep himself from being blinded. As the light faded away, he saw one of the scariest things he had ever seen. All of Sakura's cards were released and had shown their visible form, and to Kai, they didn't seem too happy.

END OF CHAPTER 8

A/N #3: So? What do you think? Well, if you liked it, then great, and if you didn't, well, there are other fics out there. I really would appreciate it if you review, but if you don't want to, than I understand. It doesn't matter if it a good review or a flame, just review. If you want, you can e-mail me. My address is **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. I am gonna be here most of the summer, and I would love to hear from ya. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N #1: Sakura and Syaoran are 20 in my fic. They both attend Tokyo University and have been a couple since Syaoran came back to Japan 5 years ago. Now they live together in an apartment complex pretty close to the campus.

A/N #2: This is the final chapter to this fic. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. I am so glad that I was able to entertain you with my fic. Now, without further a do, the final chapter to **"What I Have, You Can't Take."**

Disclaimer I do not, nor will I ever own CCS, because Clamp does. So don't sue me, because I am broke.

CHAPTER 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tokyo Park . . .

Sakura's aura flared as her cards stood behind their beloved mistress. Anger flowed through all of them as they see the person that has resulted to their mistress' unhappiness.

Kai at what was happening. He was taken back by Sakura's outburst of power, but once he regained his composure he finally spoke up.

"Hmph. So, you still aren't willing to come, even after how I beat your boyfriend? And I see that you are willing to fight. Well, as much as I don't want to hurt you, my cherry blossom, but I seem to have no other way to persuade you to come with me, so I guess I'll have use force." Kai said, he then shot the same type of magic he used to tie up Sakura.

Kai was smiling as his rope was approaching Sakura. It was about to make contact, then all of sudden, it was neutralized. He looked at Sakura, be was astonished to find that 'Shield' stood in front her mistress, preventing the attack. Though 'Shield' doesn't have a face, it looked like it gotten a bit angrier, as well as the other cards. Another thing, Sakura's aura intensified. It was now brighter and stronger than before.

This really scared Kai. He never expected the cherry blossom to have so much power. Then Kai noticed a little movement from Sakura. He was shaking in his boots.

Now it was Sakura's turn. All Sakura did was lift up her right arm and suddenly, all of her attack cards attacked Kai at once.

First, 'Firey' shot a huge blast of fire at Kai. Then, 'Watery' made a pillar of water and shot it, and sent Kai flying to the nearest tree. Kai winced as he was attempting to get up, after that recent attack. When he finally succeeded, he made eye contact with Sakura. The fire in her emerald eyes, was stronger than ever. Then, Kai saw Sakura lift up her right arm and the last card he wanted her use.

" 'Sword'!" Sakura commanded. In a blink-of-an-eye, 'Sword' came to its mistress' command and granted its power to her.

"You hurt Syaoran. My true love. Those who hurt the ones that I care and love shall not go unpunished." Sakura replied. With that, she charged at Kai.

Kai was too seriously injured to defend himself, which made it easier for Sakura to go for the kill. When Sakura was right in front of Kai, she plunged the sword right into his heart, causing him to scream in pain.

Slowly, Kai collapsed to the ground and turned to dust. 

Sakura was relieved that Kai was gone. She then remembered Syaoran and ran to him as fast as she could. When she finally reached him, she first checked his pulse. Syaoran still had a pulse, but it was very faint. Sakura gently shook Syaoran, hoping that he would regain consciousness. 

It took a while, but Sakura finally succeeded. Sakura felt a sudden stir and when she looked down, she saw Syaoran's eyes slowly open.

"Syaoran! I am so glad that you're awake." Sakura said, as she was trying not to hug Syaoran too hard.

"Sakura, I don't know how to say this but, I am not sure if going to make it." Syaoran said weakly, which just shocked Sakura to hear him say that,

"Don't say such things. You are going to make it."

"I took a really hard hit at a very close range Sakura. I may look fine on the outside, but my inside it just screwed. Before I go, I just want to say I love y-" Then Syaoran just collapsed.

"Syaoran? Syaoran! Please don't go." Sakura cried, as her cards gathered around her. "Please Syaoran, don't leave me. I love you."

All of Sakura's cards were sad for their mistress. Never in their time being here, have they ever seen their mistress in so much pain, and they couldn't stand it. They all looked at one another and then at their mistress and her love. They all closed their eyes, at least the ones that had eyes, and began to glow.

Sakura buried her face into her hands to realize what the cards were doing.

One by one, small bits of power emerged from the cards and went to Syaoran's body. Sakura stopped crying for a moment and saw what the cards were doing. They were all in a circle, and each and every one of them glowed a bright white. She also noticed that small sparkles were being emitted from the cards and were heading towards Syaoran.

Sakura was too busy watching her cards that she didn't realize that she had one last tear falling from her face. Just then, that last tear fell on the forehead of Syaoran and the glow that surrounded the cards disappeared. Sakura was just confused and was wondering what had just happened until she felt movement beneath her.

Sakura looked down, and was surprised to see what she had found. There, staring right into her emerald, green eyes, was Syaoran, alive and well.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, as she gave him a big hug. "I thought I lost you."

"Well, I think you should thank your cards for my existence in this world." Syaoran replied. Sakura was shocked at what he said and then looked at her cards. It took her a while to realize what they had done.

"You all gave energy to Syaoran?" Sakura asked. The cards all nodded in response. Sakura was just about to cry for joy. She never realized how much her cards loved her. Sure, she loved every single one of them, but she never noticed the love that they have given her.

"Thank you all." Sakura said. They all just smiled, knowing that their mistress was happy was all that they wanted. Suddenly, the same white light, that appeared after Sakura was free, exploded. And when the brightness faded away, all of the cards changed from the visible form to their card form, and went to their mistress' hand.

'Finally, it's all over.' Sakura thought. Just then, a pair-of-arms was wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura."

"Yes Syaoran."

"Before I took my last breath of air, I realized something."

"What's that?"

Just then, Syaoran reached down into his pocket and took out a small box. He then got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a gold, cherry blossom, ring. Sakura was just speechless at Syaoran's actions.

"Sakura. Today, my existence in this world almost ended. Before I met you, I thought my life was irrelevant and that death was something I accepted, but now, I realize that my purpose in this world was to meet you. You have given me the type of love that I had never thought I would ever feel. And I thank you for that. Then when I was about to take my last breath, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you, and then, by a miracle, I was given a second chance. And, I am not going to waste this chance. Well, what I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me?"

Sakura was just speechless. Sure they had been together for a long time, but she never expect this to happen. 

"Yes." Sakura said in a whisper.

"W-what did you say?" Syaoran asked, making sure he wasn't hallucinating that she agreed.

"I said 'yes.' I will marry you." Sakura said smiling.

Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman that he loved, has just agreed to marry him. He was so happy that he jumped up and lifted her in the air, causing her to give out a small giggle.

"You know, I love you Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said, as he leaned in closer to her lips.

"And I love you Li Syaoran." Sakura said. Then they sealed their engagement with the most passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FIN

END OF CHAPTER 9

A/N: Well that's a wrap on "What I Have, You Can't Take." I hope you all enjoyed it. It has been great writing this. I hope you all decide to review this chapter. Please give me your opinion on my fic. I could be a nice one or a flame. That's your opinion and there is nothing I can do to change it. If you want to, you could e-mail me at **the_blue_rose85@hotmail.com**. Oh, and to all of the CCS lovers, that have read my 2nd fic, **"Out of all Places, It had to be Hong Kong," **I currently have a major case of writer's block, so the next chapter is going to be in late. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Well, that's about it. See ya.


End file.
